The Mummy: A Magi Inspired Edition
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: This is a rendering of the movie The Mummy with the cast of Magi replacing the characters. Featuring a gender-bent Aladdin as Evie and Sinbad as Rick. With surprise appearances by almost all of the Magi characters! This tale is not exactly like the movie so I hope you like it! ( This Is Redone, I hated the way it did not flow so now it reads a lot better. Please reread it. )
1. Chapter 1

**The Mummy: A Magi Inspired Edition**

 **A/N: Oh my Buddha this would not leave me alone. I was watching The Mummy while I was flipping through one of the Magi mangas and this demented brain child would not leave me alone. I was going to leave the genders alone but I don't think that I could have written any good Yaoi. So now Aladdin is female in this. I have decided to write the cast and the roles that they will be in before I start the story. So here we go:**

 **Evelyn: Fem! Aladdin ( Age: 17 )**

 **Jonathan: Alibaba ( Age: 20 )**

 **Director of Library: Kouen ( Age: 25 )**

 **Rick O'Connell: Sinbad ( Age: 21 )**

 **Prison Warden: Jamil ( Age: 21 )**

 **Beni: Ka Kobun ( Age: 23 )**

 **Ardeth: Muu Alexius ( Age: 27 )**

 **Medjai: Fanalis Corps**

 **Head Priest(ess): Arba ( Age:25 ( At Time of Death))**

 **Pharaoh's Son ( Opposed to Mistress ): David J. A. ( Age: 17 ( At Time of Death))**

 **Now that the cast is set on to the story! I hope you like it! Oh, just so you know while this vaguely follows the Mummy storyline it has been changed quite a bit to reflect the characters personalities. So don't be shocked that it doesn't follow the movie storyline exactly. ( This Is Split into two chapters being as this is a loooong movie. ) Ok,** _ **Now**_ **onto the story!**

' _ **Death Is Only The Beginning' ~ The Mummy**_

 **Thebes, Egypt, 1290 B.C.**

 _Thebes, Egypt. In the year twelve ninety, A pharaoh named Seti the First ruled over Egypt. His reign was a prosperous time for the lands of Egypt. However, his rule would come to an end shortly after his beloved son's seventeenth birthday._

An Egyptian man rides in cheriate to the courtyard of the palace surrounded by his most devoted of servants. All the while a tall woman watches on a high balcony.

 _His devoted Priestess Arba, Haled the most powerful High Priestess of her time. Her beauty was beyond compare with her lush long brown hair in braided tails and large eyes the color of the midnight sky. No man was allowed to touch her._

She turned slightly as she hears the guards announce someone entering.

 _Birthplace of David the only son of the pharaoh. Sharing only the man's midnight blue locks he was taller than even Arba with sharp gold eyes. He was the man who loved her._

Arba smiles slightly at the man and turns to him meeting the male half way and kissing him deeply.

 _David though he cared about his father was rather disgusted with the man for declaring that no living man may touch the High Priestess there for making sure that her power remained under his grasp. That meant That Arba could never have a husband nor the children which she desperately wished for. So he hatched a rather simple but effective plan that would take the man out of the way but not incriminate either of them. Therefore allowing them to come together without worry about suspicion being shined upon them. The plans, however, would prove to be all for naught._

You see once evening came and the sun began to set the Pharaoh became worried when he had realized that his son had not been seen at all that day. So the man went to look for his only male child. It would perhaps have not ended in such a bloody night if the man had not walked into the room only to find his son and his High Priestess in an intimate position. The man instantly became enraged as he realized that his own son had broken the law he had set down. David fearing for his love stabbed his own father with his sword. Arba coming up from behind the older man grabbed his own sword and proceeded to stab him in the back. Several moments later the banging of hurried footsteps filled the hallway outside the Prince's room. David knowing that the Fanalis guards of his father were coming told his love to run and turned to face the coming threat with sword in hand. Arba was dragged away by her own priest and priestesses as she screamed for the man she loved.

 _The Pharaoh and the Prince both died that night. The Pharaoh by the hand of his son and the boy's lover, The Prince by the hand of the Fanalis guards. Arba, when she found out about it, was consumed by grief and anger. Deciding to try to revive her beloved she stole his body before his burial and road to the City of the Dead._

Arba looked at the body of her beloved and brushed back a section of his long messy midnight blue hair before she began to chant. A circle of her acolytes formed around the altar that the body was on. They too began to chant. Some paces from the outside of the circle a mist began to form on the only pool of water in the room. Seconds later a form in the vague shape of a man slid out of the water and began to hover over the rectangular pool. Arba began to chant louder the men and women raising their voices along with hers. The spectral shape began to move through the air wiggling all the way to the altar and settling above the body that ley there. Soon it plunged down into the still form as the chanting raised to a crescendo. David awoke with a gasp of air his bright snake-like gold eyes snapping open as he came back.

Arba smiled smugly in satisfaction and began to chant the last verses of the spell. Just as she was starting the second verse the door leading to the chamber was blown open and The Fanalis that guarded the late Seti barged into the room. The Priestess yelled out a denial as the mist rose once again from David and fled into the pool screeching all the way leaving the boy Prince once again dead.

 _Arba was taken to the capital where she was sentenced to the Hom Dai, which was so feared that it had never been performed before, while her priestesses and priests were to be Mummified alive. She was then sealed away in a sarcophagus that locked and put under the statue of Anubis. The Fanalis had been ordered to keep an eye on her forever more for if she were to rise again she would bring about the ten plagues of Egypt and destroy the world._

 _And so time went on as the city lay undisturbed Until…_

 **Thebes, Egypt, 1925 A.D.**

A small contingent of the French Foreign Legion sat facing the outside of a decimated city behind a ruined wall of only a meter or so high. Of the hundred men, only two were paying much mind to the captain behind them. Most were facing an incoming force of some local bandits of at least two times their number. One that was paying particular attention to the panicked man on horseback was an older teenaged boy named Sinbad. He was the next in rank and knew the man had a penchant for cowardly behavior so was waiting for the man to run off so he could get a better handle on the situation. The other paying the cowardly man any real attention was another coward named Ka Koban a Chinese immigrant who was well known for running off when any real fight began.

"Sooo… How long do you think he will hold out?" Koban asked in a deceptively light tone as he held his gun. The only sign of his weak nerves was the shaking of his hands. Sinbad glanced over at the dark-haired man with the unfortunate birthmark across his face and then looked over his shoulder to the captain who had gone milk pail as the bandits quickly crossed the sand.

"Probably another couple of seconds if that." The younger man said pushing his purple bangs out of his face with the back of his hand while his gold eyes strayed back to the rushing force coming there way. Sinbad did not miss the cowardly man beside him flinch and then back up a step as the bandits began to roar out in a collective scream. The teen huffed and then felt something like amused resignation as he caught sight of the captain abandoning his post and spurring his horse into running deeper into the abandoned city. Koban caught it as well.

"Well, it looks like you have just been promoted." The slightly older man deadpanned. Sinbad grimaced and then started to shout out orders.

"Hold steady!"

"Ready! Aim…. Fire!" A roar of gunshots went off.

"Reload!"

This went on for some time before it became clear that the bandits were just too many. Sinbad groaned before issuing one last order as Koban ran off into the city.

"Retreat!"

And then he was running firing occasionally as he gained precious little distance from the riders. He glanced ahead to see Koban taking shelter in an open tomb of some sort and yelled for him to hold the door. The older man of course only thinking about himself slammed the door shut. Sinbad flinched and skidded to a halt underneath the statue of Anubis and turned to try to fire only to find himself out of ammo. He gazed at the coming men with resignation in his burning gold eyes before he closed them and waited for the end to come. Except it didn't.

Sinbad cracked one of his eyes open and gazed around sure that he had heard something just a second ago. The men that had been charging where perhaps three or four meters away and looked very spooked. He risked opening both eyes and slid his gaze around trying to see what had hardened raiders so weary. And then it happened again. A strange wind came from the ground slinging sand everywhere and making the horses buck and try to bolt away. This proved to be too much for the superstitious bunch and they broke away and ran out of the decimated old city crying out in Arabic as they did so.

The teen, on the other hand, was trapped in the moving winds that stirred the ground something odd. He kept moving until the wind stopped and then he froze as well as he looked down at what was drawn into the sand by the odd wind. Sometime later when he would think back on that moment he would almost fancy that he heard the scream that the face carved into the sand was making. After some moments of no movement, he decided it was high time to leave the City of The Dead and picked up what supplies he could find heading out of the City no more than half an hour later.

As Sinbad was leaving the City he happened to glance up as he thought that he had felt eyes on him. That was when he caught sight of several dark clothed men on horseback sitting motionless as they gazed down at him from up top a high sand dune some hundreds of yards away. The young man felt himself still for half a minute before he started off again. If they were going to attack they would have already. He still felt their eyes on him as he slowly made his way into the desert. The feeling did not fade for a long time.

 _~~~~~ Meanwhile On Sand Dune Outside The City of The Dead ~~~~~_

Muu Alexius gazed down at the slowly moving form of the long-haired young man walking out of the cursed city and into the desert. His crimson eyes locked onto the slightly hunched form of the light-skinned teen as he paused for a moment before glancing up at the dune where he and his group had stopped to watch the slaughter. Muu could barely make out the dark glare from the young man as he turned away from them and moved deeper into the shifting sands of the desert.

"Should we go after him?" His sister asked as she to gazed down at the man moving slowly forward into the high winds that had started to pick up. Muu shook his head and turned from the sight feeling both relieved that the city would not be found as well as disgusted at the large amount of blood that had been spilled that day to keep it so.

"No, The desert will claim him." Was all that the tall red-haired male said as he spurred his mount into a steady trot. The young woman glanced back at her brother before flicking her own crimson eyes back to the fading shape of the fierce teen. She then set off behind her brother. If he said to let the man go she would let him go. The others followed behind her.

It is perhaps the work of fate that the young man would survive the harsh Egyptian desert and make it to civilization. Those that knew the man though would claim it was his own sheer stubbornness that carried him all the way from the Dead City to Chiro. Whatever it was the man proved them wrong though they would only find that out much like most of the time, too late.

 **Cairo, Egypt, 1926 A.D.**

In the National Library of Egypt, a young woman hummed a soft song to herself as she shelved books while standing rather precariously on a rickety old ladder. The woman's eyes were a bright sky blue that shined brightly with good humor as she snorted at some of the misplaced titles placed in her shelving pile.

"Alibaba must have put this together." She murmured in a soft voice as she smiled at the title of the book she was holding. "Hmmm… This belongs," She glanced around before catching sight of the appropriate shelf on the shelving across from her. "Ah! There it is!" Blowing a long strand of midnight blue hair out of her eyes the woman bit her lip and thought for a moment. She could just try to reach it from hear but the last time she had done that Director Kouen had nearly had a heart attack from her almost falling. Sighing lowly she gently put the book in the back of her little pile and reminded herself to put it up after shelving the rest of her pile.

She was just finishing with the shelving when a loud thump sound echoed in the empty building. The woman blinked and glanced around. She frowned slightly and slid down the latter to the ground suppressing a giggle as she did so.

"Director Kouen?" She questioned the silence before remembering that the man had gone out earlier that day muttering all the while about annoying siblings destroying things. The blue haired woman bit her lip and worried it as she walked around the large library room and then into the historical items display when she could not see anything that could have made the noise. "Imhotep? Judar? Bob?" She glanced at the mummified skeletons on display before realizing how ridiculous she sounded and gave a small giggle.

Another noise this time closer made her jump slightly. Large blue startled eyes slid around the room. She walked back some only to bump into a slightly open sarcophagus behind her. The woman jumped just a little bit before whirling around and then releasing a slight sigh of relief.

"Bob, you scared me! Ugh, did someone put a mouse in there again?" The girl asked putting a hand on the stone lid. Right as she was going to move it just a bit to get a peek the lid slid off with a sudden movement from within the stone coffin making her jump and scream in shock. She fell on her behind as a young blond man sat up with a laugh.

"Got You Sis ~!" He singsonged as his amber eyes slid down to see her sprawled on the ground and pale around the face. She flushed brightly.

"Alibaba!" The young woman exclaimed with shock as she caught sight of her brother. He was looking distinctly rumpled and had some bumps and scrapes along with some tears in his fine clothes. He waved a hand at her as he attempted to get out of the large stone structure.

"I'm alright Aladdin!" He exclaimed as the young woman stood up on shaky legs and helped him out of the important archaeological find. She scowled slightly at him.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Aladdin snapped at him in a slightly hysterical voice. "If the Director had caught you doing that I would have been flat out of a job!" She was wringing her hands slightly now. "You already ruined your career don't ruin mine!" Her hands slid through her long and slightly loose hair now that several clumps of it had fallen out of its pile atop her head. Alibaba winced and rubbed the back of his head as he glanced down at his younger adoptive sister. His parents had adopted her when her uncle Ugo had passed away and she had always felt that she had work extra hard to please them. He scowled, this train of thought was not helped by Kouen Ren who was her boss. The man always seemed to be riding her ass about something or another, if he was not eyeing her body while she was not looking, the blond frowned more harshly at the reminder. Alibaba then sighed and glanced back down at the floor.

"Sorry, Sis." He muttered apologetically. "I was just waiting for you to get off work so that I could show you something that I found doing a small time dig. It looks like it could be worth something." Alibaba said digging through his pockets.

Aladdin let loose a sigh adjusting her long black pencil skirt and cream colored blouse so that she did not look so rumpled if her boss happened to walk in.

"I told you before Alibaba you can't keep coming to me with junk someone sold to you with a sob story and expecting…" The woman paused as something was pushed into her face and she got a good look at it. She plucked it out of his grasp and started to take a longer look at it ignoring his indignant huff at her lack of manners.

"Please, Please tell me that I've found something Aladdin! Just this once tell me that I found something worthwhile!" Alibaba fairly begged his younger sister who happened to be messing with the small little object in her hands. She turned it in two separate ways until the side engravings matched up and blinked in surprise when it opened to reveal a map. Aladdin gasped at the small map that she unfolded from inside the secret compartment.

"Alibaba," She paused and glanced up at him with large excited blue eyes. "I think you found something." He grinned.

"Good, Now what?" He asked with a slightly questioning expression. She gave him a secretive smile and taped at the mettle puzzle box. Aladdin knew just who to go to.

 _~~~~~ Sometime Later, In The Office of The Library Director Kouen Ren ~~~~~_

Kouen Ren was a tall refined man with blood-colored hair and eyes. His face was angular with only a bit of hair on his chin for facial hair. He was a calm stern man most of the time but when faced with the prospect of learning something new…. He turned into an utter maniac. Sometimes he would scare the crap out of new employees when he would do that. Right now he was seeming to overlook the map that Alibaba had found but was really glancing up at Aladdin as she described certain things that matched up, date wise, for authenticity. His ruby eyes slid down to the young woman's well-endowed chest. Normally he would not stare at a woman so boldly but today Aladdin was bouncing around quite a bit and well… it kind of drew the eye. Kouen blinked and turned back into the conversation.

"... This cartouche here matches up with Seti the Firsts. The ink and roadways match up with other maps from that time as well." Aladdin finished explaining as she fluttered her hands around in the air. Alibaba was giving Kouen an angry glare, because of his obvious staring, before he heard the last parts of the conversation. Then he perked up and looked over at his ecstatic younger sister.

"Question," The blond said catching the attention of both of the other people in the room. "Just who was Seti the First and was he rich?" A greedy gleam had entered the blonds amber eyes. Aladdin giggled happily.

"He was known as the wealthiest Pharaoh of his time you know!" She exclaimed. Kouen however just huffed and took a longer look at the map in his hands.

"Yes, Yes, And he was the one whose death closed the infamous City of The Dead or Hamunaptra as it's rightfully called." The redheaded man said in a drawling voice. He glanced over at his most prised worker, not that he would ever tell her that and stated. "For all that this looks legitimate, your uncle would come back to haunt me if I ever let you go out on some goose chase after an Imaginary City. I'm sorry but I can't authorize any kind of dig on account of a probably fake map."

Aladdin flinched at the reminder of her dead for ten years now, uncle and bowed her head in defeat. She knew when he got like this that he would not let her go.

"AHH! The Map! The Map!" Cried Alibaba as Kouen seemingly accidentally let a part of it on fire. Aladdin's head snapped up and she quickly grabbed the map and put it out. "UGH! You burnt off the part that led to Hamunaptra!" Alibaba accused as he pouted a bit over the map. Kouen sighed once more.

"Sorry, but quite frankly it may be for the best. Like I said earlier there is no proof that the City ever really existed." He quickly stood up and walked around his desk to where Aladdin was sitting looking forlornly at the burnt map. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then grabbed her hair clip gently pulling it out of the mass of hair that was piled on top of her head. Long locks of navy blue hair fell down her back and pooled on the chair that she was sitting on. He felt Alibaba glaring at him once more but ignored it as imploring sky blue eyes looked up into his. His stern face almost faltered but he stood firm.

"I'm sorry but I can not approve a dig." was the last thing he said before he headed out of his office after shooing them out. Aladdin puffed out her cheeks and then let out a large sigh. She brushed a strand of knee-length hair back behind her and then peeked up at Alibaba. He looked slightly put out but still had something of a schemer's look in his eye. She gave him a pointed look and he smiled sneakily at her.

"I may know someone who we can talk to about the map." was all he said and then he was dragging her out of the door. She blinked and then ran slightly to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" Aladdin asked as they walked quickly through the bazaar. He turned his head back so that he could see her out of the corner of one of his eyes.

"You will see when we get there!" He chirped before turning around and muttering under his breath, "If you don't try to kill me for lying to you."

 _~~~~~ Half an Hour Later, Cairo Egypt, Cairo Prison ~~~~~_

Aladdin stood dumbfounded as she stared with wide eyes at the large filthy prison that her brother had led her to. She blinked and flinched as a yell followed by the sound of someone beating another person came through the hall. She glanced over at Alibaba with dead eyes.

"Found it in a dig huh?" The young woman stated in a flat tone making the man beside her jerk back from her with a sheepish expression.

"More like borrowed without any intention of returning?" Her brother stated in a questioning tone. She facepalmed when she realized what he did.

"You stole it!" She hissed at him with her hands still covering her eyes. "And then you lied about it! You could have at least told me the truth about where you got it I'm your sister!"

"That just makes you more gullible than most." was all he said to that. Aladdin huffed before glancing up as the Warden finally showed up.

"Sorry, Sorry for keeping you waiting. As you have no doubt heard a fight just broke out and I was needed to oversee the punishment." Jamil The Warden, who was a rather handsome man or rather he would have been if not for the sadistic look of pleasure on his face when he talked about overseeing the punishment of the prisoners, said in a polite enough tone. He glanced at the two who stood looking rather disturbed at the large and overcrowded complex. He leered a bit at the shapely foreign looking woman and then motioned for the two to follow him.

"Do you know just what this man is in here for?" The young woman of the duo asked. Jamil looked down at her and gave her a grin.

"Sure do! He was arrested for causing a bit of trouble while he was dead drunk." Jamil gave a short chortal. "He said he was looking for a good time. You only have thirty minutes so be sure to be quick."

Aladdin blanched when she heard that. Just what did this man that Alibaba pickpocketed do?! She saw movement from within the small cell and then a man was thrown into it and smashed rather hard against the bars.

"Hey, watch it!" The man snarled in a rough tone behind him before glancing out of the cell and first at Alibaba then at Aladdin. His hard molten gold eyes made her freeze for a moment in wonder but that went out the window when the man opened his mouth once more. "Hey, who's the broad?" She flushed and growled under her breath.

"Hello, I'm Alibaba and this is my sister Aladdin we just wanted to ask you some questions." Alibaba said in a cheerful tone as he walked up to the cell. The man squinted up at him from under long chin length deep purple bangs. His mouth was semi-hidden by a beard that grew in a scruffy disarray on his jaw.

"Do I know you?" The man asked with a slight hint of something in his voice that only Aladdin caught.

"No, No! I just have one of those faces-" Alibaba was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw that sent him sprawling to the ground. Aladdin having a hunch that this was going to happen just raised an eyebrow at the chained man who was swiftly kicked by the guards in retaliation. She swiftly stepped around her brother who was just picking himself up off the ground and stopped in front of the man who was leaning against the bars with a slightly pained but still defiant expression. He looked back up at her before glancing down her form and then back up to her face. She smiled softly at him before pulling out the small puzzle box and showing it to him.

"My dear brother here," Aladdin motioned to the groaning blond. "Pickpocketed you last night and I suspect was involved in whatever happened. Of course, he didn't necessarily tell me that until we go hear to talk to you. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" She asked kneeling down in front of the cell. The prisoner blinked before taking a second long look at her.

"Well, at least you're honest about it." The man muttered before gazing up into her eyes with slightly sharper ones. "It isn't about the puzzle box necessarily though is it?" he asked before giving a slight nod when she gently shook her head. He motioned her to get just a little bit closer. Hesitantly she did so, remembering all the while that this man was capable of laying her, not a lightweight, brother out flat with a punch while still chained.

"You want to know about Hamunaptra right?" He asked in a low tone, his eyes now a fire of gold. She gave him another small nod. He motioned her to lean just a bit closer and then grabbed her neck when she was within range pulling her rather gently for a man who was capable of laying another man out with a single punch, to himself. He swiftly grabbed her jaw and kissed her hard before he was pulled roughly away. "Then get me the Hell out of Here Lady!" he yelled as he was dragged away. She jumped up and ran over to Jamil.

"Where are they taking him!" She questions quickly barely aware of her brother following just behind her. The warden gave her a sick grin.

"To be hanged." He stated with glee and lead them off. "Apparently he had a _very_ good time!"

 _~~~~~ Spectator Stands, Hanging Yard, Cairo Prison ~~~~~_

Aladdin shifted in her seat as she tried desperately to bargain with the warden.

"One hundred pounds for him to walk free!" She offered. Jamil snorted before drinking some wine.

"I'd pay that just to see him hanged." He countered he had run in's with the man before so watching him hang would be a pleasure.

"Two hundred pounds then!" She tried once more. He gave her a considering glance before reaching over and sliding his hand over her inner thigh.

"I haven't ever had a woman as exotic as you perhaps… ?" Jamil trailed off purposely before sliding his hand higher thinking that she was one of the other man's many conquests. Aladdin squeaked in alarm and smacked his hand with her notebook. He snarled slightly and motioned to the executioner.

"Hang Him!" he declared. Aladdin thought fast as soon as she realized with some relief that the man's neck had not broken when he was dropped.

"He know's the way to Hamunaptra!" She hissed in a low tone to the Warden who choked on his wine.

"You Lie!" He growled at her as he turned to face her fully. She smiled smugly at him.

"Nope. He was going to take us there." She stated purposely waiting for him to take the bait. He did.

"Fifty percent."

"Thirty percent."

"Forty percent."

"Thirty-Five." His eye's narrowed at her.

"Thirty. That's as far as I go!" She smirked bigger at this.

"Deal!" She shouted in excitement at having won the round. Jamil blinked and then cursed when he realized that he had just been had. He then nodded and motioned to the guard below to cut the dangling man loose.

Sinbad meanwhile was just surprised that he had narrowly escaped dying via strangulation and glanced up at the stands only for his eyes to stop suddenly on the woman standing beside the warden and grinning down mischievously at him. He blinked and then smirked back up at her taking in her tall stance and substantial curves.

' _Well what do you know, the little woman pulled it off.'_ Sinbad snorted as he was picked up and helped out of the ring. _'Now I really do owe her.'_ He smirked bigger at that. Well at least he would get to be around a beautiful woman for quite a while and she looked to be sharper than most to boot. What could he say, intelligent cunning women attracted him. _'Yes,'_ he thought to himself. _'This won't be all that bad at all.'_

 _~~~~~ Back At The Library ~~~~~_

Kouen sighed as he set down a glass of water and glanced at the tall man standing next to him. The other man was about five or so inches taller than he and had a more vivid red hair color. Crimson eyes were glaring outside towards the prison.

"She has the key?" Muu asked as he glanced back at his longtime friend irritation flashing in his ruby orbs. "Are you sure?"

"I would not tell you if I was not." Kouen almost slipped but managed to keep it civil before inhaling and letting the deep breath go. "She knows too much. I can not have her killed, I owe her father and uncle that much, but something must be done!"

"Why not just kill her and get on with it?" Muu asked with a raised brow. Kouen glared harshly at the other man.

"Her uncle was Ugo. Yes, that Ugo." Kouen explained and then clarified when Muu gave him a disbelieving look. "He was one of the best of the keepers of the bloodline and you know who his brother married, now that he has died it has fallen on her to take up his position when she is ready just as he did so for his brother when he died." he gave the other man a significant look.

Muu reluctantly nodded in understanding. "I can kill the others and take her making it look like a raid if I have to." He offered. Kouen thought for a moment before giving him a nod.

"That sounds fine." The curator sighed and then closed his eyes as he ran a hand down his face. "Though she will have to be forcefully introduced, you know what that means." He groaned softly as he thought about it. Muu wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"As of right now, it would have to be either me or you." He stated glancing over at the slightly younger man who gave a slight nod with his face still covered by his hand. He then sighed. "Do you want her or should I start telling the elders that I will be taking a wife?" Muu asked with annoyance.

"I'm the one who could not stop them so I'll take care of it," Kouen said gathering his thoughts and reaching over for the phone. "I have to tell my brothers and sisters however." Muu grinned at him.

"Good luck with that." was all the older said.

 _~~~~~ Two days Later, Dock on The Nile River ~~~~~_

Aladdin stood looking at the large boat that would take them down the Nile. It was rather large for the river and would hold at least two hundred passengers. The wind blew just a bit and her long bangs fell across her nose making her scrunch up her nose and then brush them off to the side. Aladdin had foreseen the harsher than normal conditions that she would have to go through and had prepared accordingly. Her long blue hair was in a thigh length braid and her clothing was more practical than anything else. A thin white shirt hung on her frame loosely until her waist where it was clinched with the wide band of her navy blue harem pants that ended around her ankles. Even her shoes where practical black flats that made her look somewhat shorter than she really was. Her large blue eyes scanned the surroundings again and she puffed out her cheeks with a pout when she still did not see the man that they had saved from the noose.

"He will come," Alibaba said with confidence that he did not feel. His large amber eyes flickered about trying to see the other man in the crowd. "He seemed to be a rather upstanding gent." Aladdin glanced back at him with a rather disbelieving look making him grin a bit sheepishly.

"That 'Upstanding Gent' you're talking about was arrested after you stole from him and started a bar fight to cover it up. I don't think you have any room to talk." A blue eyebrow twitched in annoyance even as she smiled a bit forcefully. "As a matter of fact, if I read that report right he was also caught sleeping with the bar owner's two daughters… at the same time. So quite frankly he comes off as a letch and all-around scoundrel." Alibaba grumbled about how some men got all the luck at that before a sharp glare from his younger sister made him flinch.

"Scoundrel? Who are you talking about, anyone I know?" A voice chimed in from behind them making both siblings jump and whirl around. Aladdin inhaled sharply as she finally caught sight of who had spoken.

Standing there was the man that they had released from prison. He looked very different from the man that was sitting there waiting for his execution. His hair was brushed and cleaned laying in long purple strands to his lower legs, it, of course, was also held back by a simple looking hair tie. He had also shaved and without the beard, he had a strong jawline and sharp elegant features that would not look out of place on a noble. Aladdin cocked her head to the side and ran her eyes over the tall man's form. He was about six feet even and built pretty well but not overly so like so many of the fighters for hire that she had seen guarding her uncle's digs. He was dressed in some comfortable clothing that fit him much better than the baggy ripped clothing he had been wearing before. A simple white tunic undershirt and some dark pants that were a bit tight. Over that was a long navy blue canvas coat that was close cut and reached his ankles, it was also tied around his waist with a white sash. All in all, he didn't look a thing like he did previously.

"Um…. No," Aladdin managed to stutter out as she flushed under the knowing look from the man. She then composed herself and straightened up giving the man a hard look. "Mr. Sinbad I need to know if you were telling the truth about Hamunaptra." The young woman said in a stern tone. The older man grimaced and then gave her an exasperated look.

"First off please just call me Sinbad. Second, look, lady, all I can tell you is that my superior officer was the one who found that map and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much that without orders we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find the damn thing. All I saw was sand and blood, everyone else was wiped out by the desert dwellers. I'll take your bag." He was rather irritated by the end of his small speech and grabbed her lone bag striding off to the ship with a confident gait. Aladdin watched him with a good bit of awe before glaring at her brother who cleared his throat gruffly.

"Oh yes, Definitely a Letch and Scoundrel." Alibaba quipped and began to walk off barely dodging the slap to the back of the head. Aladdin huffed and then followed him onto the barge. She missed the man that was staring at the three of them in open horror.

Ka Kobun was watching the trio as they stepped onto the barge with no little amount of panic. The Chinese man was sure that if Sinbad recognized him he would be in for a substantial amount of pain. He was aware that the man had probably never really forgiven him for locking him outside of the tomb that he had hidden in during the raid by bandits on their garrison. Quite frankly Kobun was rather impressed that the man was even alive from what must have been quite the epic battle but then again the irritating purplett was someone who thrived in adversity so perhaps looking back on it, it wasn't so surprising. The man's shifty brown eyes slid around as he merged in with the American group he was leading. Hopefully, Sinbad would not notice him.

Meanwhile, as the two siblings walked up the gangplank they stopped as a man waved at them from the top of it. It was the prison warden, Jamil.

"A bright and good morning to you all!" The man says cheerfully as the two exchange a glance. Aladdin raises a slim brow and looks at the man.

"Just what are you doing here?" She asks in an aggravated tone. The man's smile widened as he heard the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh you know, just came to protect my investment!" He stated and turned walking deeper into the barge. Again the siblings exchanged a look and then just shook their heads before walking the rest of the way up. Clearly, this was going to be a _long_ trip.

 _~~~~~ Later that Evening, Just After Sunset, On Barge ~~~~~_

Aladdin hummed lightly to herself as she stared out at the moon and leaned precariously on the thin railing on the side of the barge. Her long blue hair was still in its braid but she was wearing a shorter than normal white dress that had no sleeves. Her shoes were still flats but these had tiny white beads on the toe of them. She shivered and then crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to stay warm. Perhaps she should have stayed in her other clothing but they had gotten soaked when Alibaba had spilled his drink over them when he had been attempting to flirt with a young redheaded maid. A clatter drew her attention to someone sitting down in the chair beside her and tossing some things onto the small table beside it.

It was Sinbad who was looking up at her with furrowed eyebrows as he rolled out a cloth weapon case. She blinked at him with a questioning gleam in her eyes. One of his brows rose as she shivered from both the wind and the intense look he was giving her.

"Cold?" He asked rhetorically as he pulled off his own coat and handed it to her. She gave him a grateful smile before sliding it on and giving an enquiring look at all the weapons that he carried. He smirked at her daring her to say anything as he began to clean all of the guns and then the knives that he had with him.

"A bit much, isn't it?" Aladdin inquired in a nonpatronizing tone as she slid into the empty seat beside him. Sinbad snorted and gave her a slightly knowing look.

"Not as far as I'm concerned. As a matter of fact, this may not even be enough." He muttered in a slight putout tone before glancing down at her form allowing his eyes to linger on specific spots. "Besides isn't that slightly hypocritical of you to ask? I can see five knives that you carry on you right now and well whatever it is that you have in that holster on your thigh." His gold eyes linger on the said spot before he glanced back up at her. She gave him a slightly mysterious smile and said nothing.

"Anyway your blabbermouth of a brother spilled the beans about where we are going. Apparently, there is another group going in the direction that we are." Sinbad gave her a significant look which made her frown and glance back at where her brother was drinking and playing a game of cards with some men. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, He has a habit of doing that sometimes." She muttered feeling annoyed. Then she looked back over to the man still cleaning his weapons, he was on a particularly sharp looking blade when he felt her look and glanced up at her. "By the way back at the prison, why did you kiss me?" Aladdin asked slightly flushed. Sinbad grinned at her.

"Well I was about to be hanged it seemed to be a good idea at the time." He explained with a devil may care like grin on his face. She deadpanned and then closed her eyes to hide the disappointment that shone in them. The young woman abruptly stood and began to walk off.

"I see, well if that's all then I'm going to head to bed." She explained when he made a slight questioning noise in the back of his throat. He blinked after her.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Sinbad muttered before turning back to cleaning. As he started in on yet another knife he saw a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. His gold eyes narrowed as he saw someone he had rather hoped had died in that infernal desert.

He scowled darkly then quickly blanked his face before finishing with the knife, rolling up the arms kit and standing. He kept his face carefully blank of any expression as he walked back down the hallway and then whirled and grabbed the cowering man that had been listening in on the conversation.

"Hello, Kobun nice to see you still alive and kicking." The smile on the purpletts face was rather frightening. Kobun paled and then babbled.

"Great to see you buddy!" The Chinese man said with a large false smile all the while frantically glancing around to see if he companions had seen the two together and would come to save him.

"So are you leading another party of saps to only ditch them at the last second in the middle of the desert?" Sinbad asked in a sickly sweet tone making it seem like he liked the joke. The darker haired man gave a little nervous snicker before deflating some.

"No, Unfortunately not. Those Americans are rather smart. They only paid me half to lead them there and I will get the other half when they are safe and sound back in Chiaro." He explained and then glanced around more frantically. "So, why are you here? I thought that you said you would rather die than step into Hamunaptra again." Sinbad froze for only an instant wondering how the man knew that he had said that before giving the man a big idiotic grin. Then he pointed down the hall to the stables at the back of the barge where a certain blue-haired young woman was petting a stormcloud gray mere while talking to it in a low tone. She glanced back and gave the two a sweet smile and the walked away heading to her room.

"You see that woman right there?" Sinbad asked with obvious desire in his tone. Kobun nodded quickly. "She saved my neck so I told her that I would lead her to Hamunaptra." The Chinese man snorted quietly and then glanced back at the rather exotic woman who was walking down the hallway.

"You always had more balls than sense." The shorter haired one muttered as he rolled his eyes at the amber-eyed man. Then he snorted out a laugh and Sinbad returned it before suddenly hauling the other over to the nearby railing and then off the ship in one swift motion. The man let out a girlish shriek as he fell prompting Sinbad to huff out an amused laugh.

"Good buy Kobun." He muttered before turning and then pausing as he caught sight of wet footprints on the floor. His gold eyes slid over the railing as his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the struggling man still in the water. Then an ominous feeling made him turn and sprint to Aladdin's room. Something was terribly wrong.

 _~~~~~ Aladdin's Room Aboard the Barge ~~~~~_

Aladdin hummed a nonsense tune as she brushed her long hair. As she stroked the brush through her hair she thought deeply about what had happened over the last few days. A slight flush sat high in her cheeks as she remembered the feel of Sinbad's mouth on hers, it had been her first kiss. The blue haired girl sighed and then put down the brush. He obviously did not think a thing about it so why should she dwell on it so? Pushing the upset down she closed her eyes and pulled the now silky hair back into a low messy bun. She cracked her eyes open as a small sound of creaking wood came from inside the room. A startled scream almost crawled its way out of her throat as a hand grabbed it and clenched almost all the way around it in a vice-grip that was just short of choking her.

Wide startled blue eyes met hard crimson ones in the mirror. There was a man standing directly behind her and glowering at her small form. The noise stayed locked in her throat. Equally crimson hair spilled over his shoulders as he leaned down to whisper to her.

"Don't scream." He eyed her for a moment seeing that she was compliant before nodding. Aladdin caught sight of a scar running down one eye holding it closed and another that looked like someone almost beheaded him around his own throat. "That's a good girl, now where is the map?" The tall man asked. She glanced over at the table near her where the folded papyrus paper lay. A grin slid across the man's scarred visage. "Very good. One last thing, where is the Key?" A frown slid across her face. She opened her mouth and then gasped as he tightened his hold.

"No talking now, I don't want to hurt you too badly." His gruff voice sounded in her ear as she desperately tried to breath.

"Do… Don't…. Know…. W-What…. Key?" She managed to choke out as her vision danced with black spots. The man's hold loosened and she gasped greedily taking in air to her starved lungs. The man hummed then froze as the door to the room burst open.

Sinbad who had just broken open the door paused at the sight of a tall red-haired man leaning over a half-dressed Aladdin before a growl left his throat. She was only in an almost sheer night dress that ended at her knees and did not have sleeves and a man was right behind her with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Not thinking to clearly he tossed a knife straight into the man's knee before he rushed in and grabbed Aladdin quickly before the man could recover.

Aladdin drew in a deep breath as she was pulled away from the man and in a moment of clarity grabbed her smaller bag stuffed full of some weapons and clothing as they scrambled out the door. A whiff of smoke rose into the air making the woman wonder if the man had knocked down a lamp while struggling to get the sharp knife out of his knee.

"Time to go!" Sinbad stated as he dragged her down the hall now filled with panicking people. They made it to another hallway before his ammo ran out and Sinbad began to reload with Aladdin watching on occasionally pulling him out of the crossfire. After he was done reloading the gun he grabbed her and ran to the railing.

"Can you swim?" He turned and asked only to see her climb on the railing and glance back at him with a raised brow. Sinbad blinked and then handed her, her bag. Aladdin smiled brightly at him before jumping into the cold Nile river. After she jumped the prison warden Jamil ran up to the plum haired man panting and dark eyes rolling around like a frightened horse.

"What do we do?!" he asked in a panicky tone glancing around at the mayhem. Half of the barge was on fire now. Sinbad grinned at the man but then quickly hid it.

"Wait here, I'll go get help." the long haired man said then jumped off the side of the barge. Jamil nodded and then paused before realizing that the man had tricked him. He cursed spitefully before praying to Allah then jumping himself.

Meanwhile, Alibaba was still aboard running around looking for his baby sister. The blond man quickly made it to her room only to see that it was on fire and she was not there. Spitting out a curse he turned only to catch a glimpse of the puzzle box sitting innocently on the floor just inside the room. Alibaba blinked before reaching for it.

A hand with sharp nails almost grabbed it first. He glanced up only to see a redheaded man half on fire before screaming like a little girl and taking off, puzzle box in hand. He quickly made it to the railing before he paused and then glanced down at the eating area where the Americans were having an old-fashioned shootout with the red-haired invaders. He rolled his eyes before muttering to himself.

"Americans." before the man from before rushed him and was consequently shot by the Americans. He nodded to the men before he put on a hat that he had stolen from one of the gents earlier.

"And did I panic, I think not!" he stated before he was blown clear off the ship by an explosion with a girlish shriek of panic.

 _~~~~~ On The Shore of The River Nile ~~~~~_

Aladdin gasped as she struggled to the shore of the Nile and almost collapsed in the shallows before a hand grasped her elbow. She glanced up to see that Sinbad had her by the arm and was pulling her up towards the shore. His gold eyes were hot with anger and his long purple hair was several shades darker and plastered to his face and back and dripping wet. She flushed slightly before glancing down at herself and flushing darker. Her pure white nightdress was almost seethrough and thoroughly indecent.

"You ok?" Sinbad asked glancing over and freezing for a moment as he took in the now sheer dress. The woman's eyes shined in the moonlight making him inhale sharply, as she nodded and then glanced around frowning as she took in the bank then the opposite one. Only their group was on this side of the river. A smile curved her lips as she realized something.

"Hey, Sinbad!" A voice called from the opposite side of the river. Alibaba and Jamil who had both just walked out of the shallows were the first to look. Aladdin quickly followed their gaze. A skinny Chinese man was standing on the other bank with everyone else and all the horses and camels.

"Looks like I have all the horses!" the man yelled in a smug tone. Sinbad grinned at the man with an even snugger look on his face that Aladdin echoed.

"OH KOBUN! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the Riv~er!" The long-haired man yelled back. The Chinese man glanced around and then cursed kicking at the water as he realized that the other man was right. Aladdin barely held back a snigger that became a sneeze. All three men turned to her only to see her shivering slightly and holding on to her bag with a death grip.

"There should be a small town close by." Sinbad said as he walked over to the shivering bluenette and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lend her some body heat. "We should head there before we court death in the cold desert with wet clothing on."

The marched off into the desert never knowing that a man with long spiky red hair watched them with annoyance in his crimson eyes.

 _~~~~~ The Next Day, Small Oasis Near Nile ~~~~~_

Aladdin smiled brightly at the three women who helped her dress into some more suitable clothing. The trio of women smiled back from behind their veils. The blue haired woman glanced over at the small hand mirror that one of the elder women had given her to look in. They had done an excellent job with the little makeup that she had allowed them to use. Her large blue eyes were outlined in khole and winged on the end. The only other makeup was a shimmering bright coral lip color that they had put on her. The sheer white veil that was covering the lower portion of her face was edged in gold making her skin tone stand out even more. The white belly dress on the other hand tied behind her neck and allowed her shoulders to show before the sleeves attached themselves just under her arms. It was not all that of a revealing dress showing only her shoulders and midsection but it accented her body curvature and pretty features. Giving each of the woman a small nod the young woman lifted the tent flap and left the comfort of the heavy canvas into the harsh wind and sun. Aladdin smiled and closed her eyes for a moment just taking in the sunlight as she listened to the voices that drifted on the wind.

"- damn. I can't believe the price of these fleabags." Her brother's voice was filled with annoyance as a grunting of camels filled the air. She cracked an eye open as she glanced down the way only to see her blond brother growling as a camel reached over and tried to eat his cowlick. Sinbad who was next to him snorted and whacked the animal away gently.

"Well we could have given him your sister and we would have gotten them for free." The slightly taller man said with a sarcastic tone and then looked over at her with wide eyes. An appreciative gleam entered them as he glanced down at her dress covered form lingering on her exposed skin as she walked over to them with a definite feminine step. His gold eyes trailed over her as she walked by them and set her bags on one of the camels. She gave both men a smile and tuned from the conversation but still listened.

"Yes, such a waste." her brother laughed out and then turned to his own mount.

 _~~~~~ Meanwhile On Desert Ridge ~~~~~_

Muu watched the small group head out of the village with an annoyed frown. His crimson eyes slid to the blue haired girl who brushed a strand of hair back and glanced up at the group of riders. Her lips tugged into a frown. He turned his horse and slapped the reins making the black animal take off quickly in a trot.

 _~~~~~ Later On That Evening, In The Desert ~~~~~_

Aladdin held back a snicker as she heard her brother complaining about the camels.

"-Filthy and they spit!" The blond male snarled as he twitched slightly only to give the warden a disgusted look as the man spit.

"Yes, disgusting." Sinbad said holding back a half-strangled laugh. The blue haired woman giggled before she yawned and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set but the three of them had decided to ride through the night for at least the first night. The warden, however, had just been told to stay silent as he was the one who wanted to come with them not the other way around.

Later the sun had set and most of the group was either asleep or quickly falling into sleep. Aladdin was sagging slightly on her camel and listing to one side before Sinbad poked her gently with one long finger making her sit up slightly straight. She then slumped over her camel's neck making the man chuckle slightly. He glanced around seeing Alibaba smack Jamile with his riding crop. He held in a snort when the ill-tempered warden suddenly woke and glanced about wildly only to see Alibaba looking to be fast asleep. A sudden sound of a horse blowing out air closely made him look around only to freeze as he saw a group of riders sitting on a ridge some distance away, awfully familiar riders. He growled angrily under his breath and kept an eye out for the mounted group. Something told him that this would not be the last time that he would see them.

 _~~~~~ On The Ridge ~~~~~_

The Fanalis group watched in annoyance as the small party of four made its way deep into the desert. The most aggravated however was the long-haired man that lead them. His crimson eyes tracked the dark-haired male that lead the group and he felt an irritated growl rise in his throat. He should have killed the man when he had the chance. Grinding his teeth for a short moment he let go of the anger and then slid his gaze to the young woman who was slumped over her camel. A grin threatened to slide across his face. She would be surprised when they met he had no doubt of that.

After all who wouldn't be surprised to meet the man that use to play with you when you were a child in the desert?

 _~~~~~ The Next Day, Early Morning, Hill Of Sand ~~~~~_

Aladdin sighed as they came upon the small hill of sand that crested a vast plane of cracked ground. She glanced around with questioning eyes that landed on a group of maybe fifty people coming up quickly from the right. The blue haired woman narrowed her eyes and took a long look only to huff slightly as she realized that it was the Americans. Her baby blues took in the rough looking group and then glanced over to Sinbad who was talking rather heatedly to the small Chinese man that he had told them was a greedy coward. The taller man's gold eyes flashed with a challenge as one of the Americans a Mister Wahid, challenged them to a bet. Aladdin's own eyes flashed a lighter blue as Sinbad accepted. She tugged on her mount and road over to the two men.

"May I ask why we are standing here?" She asked in a low tone to Sinbad. The man smiled and leaned over to her slightly brushing his lips along her ear as he spoke to her.

"Just wait a moment and look out there." he murmured back and pointed over to the large plane of cracked dry ground. She did so only to gasp as the rising sun illuminated a half-sunk city buried in the sand dunes that had definitely not been there before. She only had half a minute to admire the ancient city as a cry rose up from both the Americans and Sinbad.

"GO GO GO!/MOVE!"

Aladdin snapped her reins and startled her camel into motion. Her long blue hair trailed out behind her as she flew to the front of the combined group. She snickers as the Chinese man was pulled from his own camel and trampled on none too gently by her own.

"You deserved that!" She calls referring to the man having been hitting Sinbad with his own riding crop. She nudges the camel ford smiling brightly as she passes Sinbad who looked surprised. He then smiled wildly back at her before laughing as the camel sped up suddenly to Aladdin's surprise and made it into the city first, long before any of the Americans horses did.

A cheer went up from the smaller group.

 _~~~~~ Sometime Later, Hamunaptra, Aladdin's Group ~~~~~_

Aladdin was wiping off a large disk set on a spindly stand as she talked to Sinbad.

"- The Book of the Living is said to contain all of the Spells and funeral rights that they used in ancient Egypt, It's also said to be buried underneath the statue of Anubis. I'm hoping to find it." She said as she glanced over at her brother. "Alibaba you're supposed to catch the light with that!"

Sinbad looked amused as he tied off the rope that they would be using to get into the chamber below them. His eyes slid across the young woman's excited face and he smirked slightly at her.

"And the fact that it's made out of solid gold does not interest you at all?" He asked in an amused tone. Aladdin perked up even more and smiled brightly at him. She pointed at him with her hand that still held a rag.

"Ah, you know you're history!" She sounded and looked pleasantly surprised. Sinbad snorted slightly and then shook his head.

"No, I know my treasure." He stated back making her roll her eyes at him. She smiled brightly however as she took in the camp. The mirrors where almost clean and the rope was lowered already. She glanced back over at the long-haired male and gestured down the rope.

"Let's go then!" She said and walked towards the rope leading down. Sinbad grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her back. Aladdin glanced up at him with a raised brow. He waved a gun around and then got in front of her.

"Let me go first." was all he said before grabbing the rope and sliding down it.

 **A/N: And that's It for the first chapter the second one will be on it's way sometime soon though I am working on something like five or six stories at once so it may be a while. Oh, and if I got something odd or wrong could you point it out to me? I need to know so that I will not make the same mistake twice as I still do not have a beta.**

 **P.s.: I am looking for someone that I can bounce ideas for my stories off of. I am currently stuck on about three of my stories because of it. I am also working on two Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan stories so if anyone knows anything about that series I would be forever grateful if they would help me with some of my ideas for them. The low amount of stories for that anime/manga depresses me… Anyway thank you for reading and please favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mummy: A Magi Inspired Edition Part Two**

 **A/N: Holy crap I actually forgot about this story seeing as little to no one ever read it. I liked writing it though so I am going to finish it anyway. Somethings are going to be very different in the second part of this and if I write the other two movies this it will be completely different as well. I am extending the time that they spend in Hamunaptra before they find anything as I always thought it was a bit weird that they found everything within the first day or two. I know it was probably to keep the movie at a respectable length but I wish to write something a bit more closet to how it would actually be as well as give time for Sinbad's and Aladdin's relationship to build up. Now rehashing of roles and ages:**

 **Evelyn: Fem! Aladdin (Age:17)**

 **Jonathan: Alibaba (Age:20)**

 **Director of Library: Kouen (Age:25)**

 **Rick O'Connell: Sinbad (Age:21)**

 **Prison Warden: Jamil (Age:21)**

 **Beni: Ka Kobun (Age:23)**

 **Ardeth: Muu Alexius (Age:27)**

 **Medjai: The Fanalis Corps**

 **Head Priest(ess): Arba (Age:25(At Death))**

 **Pharos Son (Opposed to Mistress): David J. A. (Age:17(At Death))**

 **P.S: This will have some mentions of sex in it. I have cut out any scene that does not comply with 's new rules about the M rating. It will, however, be posted on my Ao3 account under the same username. If you are over eighteen go check that one out if that kind of thing is your cup of tea. If it's not enjoy this version of the story please. Also this was supposed to be a two chapter story but has been extended into a three to four chapter story to contain all the changes so I hope you don't mind.**

 _ **~~~~~~ City of Hamunaptra, Underground Chamber, Aladdin's Group ~~~~~~**_

Sinbad frowned minutely as he slid down the rope into a dark underground chamber pulling out a pistol and lighting up a torch as soon as he touched the ground. His bright gold eyes scand around as the other three slid down the rope and made their way into the large chamber. Aladdin who had been the second one down hurried over to yet another silver disk covered in cobwebs and dust, quickly wiping it off before reaching around and adjusting it so that it caught the light of the first one above ground.

"And God said let there be light, and there was light." The blue haired woman said with a smile in her voice as she moved the disk lighting the room as the others caught the light as well. Alibaba seeing that it was still a bit too dark for him began to clean the rest of the ones he could reach knowing that it would gather more light that way.

"In ancient Egypt, they had a bit of a fascination with what we would call science nowadays but they called magic. They made quite a few boobytraps as well so we should be exceedingly careful." Aladdin said as she made her way around the room taking it all in for the first time as she had been busy making sure that they would not be in darkness for the duration of the first part of the exploration. Looking about the large chamber she gasped and walked quickly over to an elaborate stone altar brushing her hands down a hieroglyph as she reached it. Sinbad who had put away his gun for the moment smiled slightly at the awed look on the woman's face.

"It's a burial chamber." She stared in amazement tracing a long elegant finger over a particular carving. Sinbad frowned minutely before glancing up knowing that they were perhaps a bit too far down than where they wanted to be.

"I think what you're looking for is up that away." The plum haired man said as he waved the still lit torch to a side door that looked to be leading further up to another chamber. Aladdin frowned herself before nodding and beginning to head that way smiling just a little bit as she heard her brother joke about hearing bugs to Warden Jamil who freaked out. Apparently, he hated bugs, who knew?

The four headed up the next chamber, which despite looking like it was close was actually quite far away. Aladdin let out a slightly happy coo as she saw the legs of Anubis sticking slightly out of the ceiling.

"These are the feet of Anubis, according to the Bembridge scholars this is the place where they buried the Book of The Living. Though I have always thought…." She trailed off as something made a sound up ahead. Glancing at her companions she slid a hand down to her thigh as she moved closer to Sinbad who had the best weapon for distance. His gold eyes glanced down at her before he gave a small nod and the four of them moved deeper into the room where they could hide behind a short wall. There he paused and almost jumped as Aladdin slid close to him and peaked around the corner with what he was surprised to see was a long black curved knife, almost a short sword really, in her hand. She pulled back with a small frown before glancing up at him and mouthing something.

' _The Americans.'_

He huffed quietly and slid the gun back into its holster before motioning them back towards the way they had come. Alibaba made to protest but Aladdin shushed him and slid her own weapon back into its sheath making her way back to the corridor that lead back down to the mummification chamber.

"It's not worth trying to fight two to one odds against them. Besides, I have an idea, so to dose Sinbad, I think." The blue haired woman said in a low tone as she moved with a quiet grace into the long hallway. Alibaba huffed and rolled his eyes as the plum haired man brushed past him to come up next to his sister.

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sinbad asked in a cheerful tone with a questioning glance at the young woman. She gave him a mysterious but mischievous smile and nodded back at him. They both glanced back at the two silent men following them and chimed in unison.

" _The Burial Chamber Is Directly Below This One."_

"Besides, Even if they start digging today it will be slow going." Aladdin said with a significant glance at Alibaba who thought about it for a moment and nodded back at her.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Blinking at the two irritated glances that he got from the other two men he rolled his eyes seeing even Sinbad looking somewhat bewildered. As if he did not even know something so simple. "It takes several days to safely disable any traps that are obvious. You don't want some pressurized salt or something worse to spring out at you when you start digging, not to mention that, even if you don't care about your workers you may just harm the treasure you hope to find. I know that on my father's digs he took at least two to three days just going over the area where he was going to be digging to find and deactivate any potential traps. We have enough time to steal the book right out from under their noses as we are not in such a precarious position as we are going in underneath it, not from the obvious entrance." Everyone had stopped in the hallway and was looking at the blond with varying expressions but he was a bit pissed at the wondering look on Sinbad's face. As if it was not enough that the man was eyeing his baby sister like she was a juicy stake he thought that Alibaba was dumb as a rock too. Narrowing bronze eyes at the other man he cut in between the two and shot a glare at the other man, grabbing Aladdin's hand and practically dragging her back to the burial chamber.

The twenty-one-year-old seeing this smirked and followed the two adoptive siblings with a slight strut to his steps. So the boy believed that he could stop him from flirting with his sister huh, well he would just have to show the blond the error of his ways. Aladdin was interesting and Sinbad was not one to let something that interested him go, overprotective brother or not. Jamil who was quiet the whole time just wondered what the actual fuck was going on.

Aladdin just shook her head at her brother before mentally beginning to map out just how they were going to get to the book. She frowned slightly when she realized that it was quite likely that the chamber holding the book was directly above the stone altar in the other room. They would have to cover it if they did not want to hurt the precious artifact.

As they walked into the mummification chamber the young woman began to start listing the things that they were going to have to bring down so that they could start, pulling away from her brother as she listed the things.

"Well, we will need the pickaxes, some spare tarp, chalk to put an outline on the ceiling, the torches as it will get dark in here after the sun goes down and perhaps some paper to sketch some of the hieroglyphs on." She paused and then added in a low tone. "Mabe some rope just in case as well."

Sinbad who had been listening closely nodded and walked back up to the rope still hanging down from the roof. The long-haired man frowned slightly and turned around to look at the young woman.

"We first need to find an easier way in." He said taking in her brightly smiling countenance as she just gave a nod and looked over to him. She flushed at the appreciative glance he gave her one last time before he shimmied up the rope back into the burning sun. Aladdin then turned to her brother seeing that Jamil had already wandered off and tilted her head to the side at the slightly pissed look the blond was sporting. When he saw the questioning look she was sending him he just shook his head.

"It's nothing." He stated before glancing around the chamber taking in all the entrances and exits before asking. "I suppose you want me to explore and find an easier way in while you map out just where we need to dig right?" The blue haired woman nodded with a slight frown. After seeing him just nod and turn away she sighed knowing that he was not going to speak of whatever made him mad. He liked to bottle up any negative feelings before exploding when he could not take it anymore.

Aladdin shook her head one last time and turned around to see Sinbad slide back down the rope with several more coils of rope, some torches and a small pack of Aladdin's that held her writing tools.

She would talk to him later about it, It was time to go to work anyway.

 _~~~~~~ Later That Evening, Burial Chamber ~~~~~~_

"... So why are you so interested in this book of the living anyway?" Sinbad asked Aladdin as he took a break from trying to dig into the ceiling of the chamber. The blue-haired woman who had brought down his dinner and something to drink sighed before taking out a small oval-shaped locket. Sinbad looked closely at it as she twirled the pendant around for a bit before opening it. It was a pretty thing made out of what looked to be white gold and was slightly thicker than a normal locket. He barely caught a glimpse of the intricate etchings on its face when Aladdin flicked it open. The reason for its unusual thickness became obvious as a soft melody came from the locket as the young woman held it out to him. Lullaby, Swan Lake. He thought so anyway as he listened to the soft tune and looked into the locket/music box combo held out to him.

Inside the locket were two pictures, one on either side. The one that was on the right was that of a happy young couple holding a baby. The man in the photo looked a lot like Aladdin only with sharper features that likely came from him being male while the woman was slightly shorter with softer features and large gleaming pinkish eyes the same color as her hair. The baby they were holding up to the camera had large blue eyes and equally blue hair. It was Aladdin.

The other picture showed only two people, one an adult male while the other was a tiny little girl that he held in his arms facing the camera. The man had light blue hair and stood at what looked to be a whopping six foot seven inches tall with bright blue eyes, hidden behind a rather tragic pair of glasses, the exact same shade as the girls and the other man's in the first picture. He had a soft smile on his face and was gently patting the girl on the head. The little girl, on the other hand, could be none other than Aladdin herself as a child, with the girls long dark blue locks and brighter blue eyes.

"Both my parents and my Uncle Ugo had told me stories of this place ever since I was a little girl. The most fascinating ones however where always the legends surrounding the book of the living and the book of the dead. My father Solomon was a rather famous archaeologist, he himself was born right here in Egypt to an English man and an Egyptian woman. On the other hand my mother Sheba was from a tribe that lives deep in the sands of the desert and knew it better than any man ever did. They met once when my father went looking for this place hoping to find the book's but he said he found something much better, my mother. After they had me they decided to try and find the books only to be laughed out of the famous Bembridge Scholars. 'It's a myth!' The old men had told my father and scoffed at the thought that my mother, a woman, could lead him to the fabled books. I was five when they packed up and went anyways despite what they had been told. They had no funding, so they had no way to hire someone to protect them and help them with the dig. It was the last time I ever saw them." Aladdin gave Sinbad a wobbly smile while her eyes filled with tears. He reached over and grabbed the hand holding out the necklace gently, closing his fingers over hers in a comforting gesture. She wiped at her eyes and continued.

"Uncle Ugo took me in then. He was always telling me about my parents, never once giving in to the grief that I knew he had to feel about their deaths. He told me all about Hamunaptra and the Books that they had been looking for, hell he even tried to get an expedition down here but once again was laughed out of the room before he could even finish the request." Sinbad moved slightly closer to the young woman as she sniffed clearly remembering something unpleasant. He wished he had not asked now, he hadn't meant to make her upset. Aladdin smiled gently at him before finishing.

"I was only about eleven when Uncle began to get sick." Sinbad flinched slightly as a dawning horror came into his mind. "I- I was never really told what it was, only that he should not have rightly had it in the first place. It was a wasting sickness that came and went. Sometimes he was good, others he could barely move and was in so much pain. Yet still he always told me stories when I came to visit him in the hospital, Alibaba's parent's who were close friends of Uncles having taken me in. One day," Aladdin cut herself off to sniff slightly as a tear spilled down from one of her eyes. "One day, I came to the hospital after school and Uncle was just laying in bed looking out the window. When he heard me come in he turned and smiled the brightest smile at me. Then he motioned for me to sit next to him for a while. Uncle told me all about the books that day and near the end of the visiting hours, he asked me to find them, to prove that my Mother and Father were right that they actually existed. I promised and he looked so relieved and proud. I found out the next day that he passed in his sleep with a smile on his face." Aladdin was becoming more composed as she finished her story and pulled her hand from his wiping at her eyes as she did so. Sitting upright the young woman finished clearing up her tears from her face and gave Sinbad a radiant smile that made his breath catch.

"So I have to find the book of the living, at the very least I have to be here when any one of the people here find it. I need to be able to look someone in the eye and say that they were all wrong and my parents were right all along." Sinbad could honestly say that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Aladdin was right then. Some people look horrible when they cried but not her. The only red on her face was around her eyes and cheekbones making her bright blue eyes stand out all the more. Her determination to vindicate her parents legacy sparkled in the clear blue color of the bright orbs that were locked onto his. It was right about then that he realized that he was so fucked. Because honestly, he would never let her go now, he was after all possessive of things that he found interesting.

"I see." Was all he said for a moment before he gave her a slow but devilish grin back. Aladdin flushed slightly as her eyes widened at the look he was shooting her, it made her heart rate pick up. "Well as a man of my word I suppose I will have to help you with that."

He would just have to seduce her every step of the way.

 _~~~~~~ Early The Next Morning ~~~~~~_

 _~ A rather interesting dream that can not be shown on Fanfiction ~_

"Hey, Sinbad!" Woke said man up abruptly. Snapping into full wakefulness the plum haired man snarled awake and jackknifed up in bed with a downright evil glare directed at the tent's still closed cloth doorway. He barely managed to ground out a slightly civil 'What!' before he realized that everything had been just a dream. Granted it had been a very hot one but it had been a dream nonetheless.

"Jeez, no need to be such a jerk!" Alibaba's voice came again with a slight whine in his tone. "Anyway, Sis is cooking some breakfast then she says that we need to get back to digging. So time to get up!" Sinbad could hear him walk away in a huff and rolled his eyes at the slightly younger man's childishness. Sighing he resigned himself to being awake and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before running a hand through his hair and looking down.

He paused as he took in what he was seeing and a grimace came to his face when he realized that his dream had left him with a rather large problem. Meaning that he was going to have to take care of it before he left the tent.

"Damn it." He muttered as he reached down.

Meanwhile, Aladdin was hurrying around the camp with a slight flush painted across her normally pale cheeks. She had woken rather early that morning after a rather interesting dream involving a certain devilishly handsome purple haired man that lay in the tent next to hers. Now as a normal red-blooded young woman she could honestly say that she had dreams like that before. Mostly they had involved her boss (The first time that had happened a year ago she had not been able to look him in the face for a week without stuttering and flushing.) through a few times it had been about a rather handsome but cruel young man that she had met in college. Judal was a right arse but he was a very good looking one. None of those dreams had set her blood practically boiling in her veins the way this one did however. She had woken just as dawn had broken flushed and aching in ways that she had not known she could.

So now she was trying desperately to keep to busy to think about it. It even worked somewhat until Sinbad stepped out of his tent, Hair a mess of plum colored spikes that draped over his bare shoulders and down his back while his gold eyes flashed with a barely contained heat as they glanced her way. Aladdin nearly upturned the camp stove as she whirled around with a bright red face away from the shirtless male.

' _Why?'_ a part of her mind whined in desperation. _'Why now of all times do I have to have my hormones acting up! I mean sure he's beyond handsome and delving into the fantasy man category but Judal was hot too, why did I not get like this with him, never mind Director Kouen!'_ The blue haired woman jumped as a voice came from just behind her.

"You know you'll burn that if you keep staring off into the distance right?" Aladdin whirled around with a squeak and flushed even brighter as she caught sight of Sinbad standing right behind her. She tried to talk but her tongue was apparently tied in a knot as she looked at the man. The twenty-one-year-old had obviously rinsed out his hair as the purple locks were still dripping a bit from the wash. His normal bangs where pushed back out of his face to keep the water from his eyes but it still dripped down from the now darker strands that were stuck to his suntanned skin. Aladdin gulped as she watched a drop of water slide from first his collarbone, down his right pectoral then down his washboard abdomen to the top of his pants. He was still not wearing a shirt. The blue haired woman muttered something about common decency and whirled back around to look at the porridge that she was making.

Sinbad meanwhile had mentally cataloged how Aladdin had acted from the moment he stepped out of his tent to when he startled her and was smug as well as hopeful about how well she was taking to his little seductions. He had only really started to try the night before so to see her this flustered already did wonderful things to his ego while also informing him that she had never really been all that terribly attracted to anyone before him. Oh, he did not doubt that she had been attracted to some men but not like this he was betting.

Letting out a chuckle he went to go put on a shirt before the poor girl fainted from just how red she was getting.

The rest of the morning was spent eating and talking about just how they were going to get the book without drawing too much attention to themselves before the others got that far. Alibaba who had kept a watch on the American team after finding another entrance into the burial chamber said that they stopped as soon as true darkness hit, obviously afraid to get lost in the maze that was Hamunaptra. Aladdin let out an unladylike snort and said that was because while they had a historian he did not read Egyptian half as well as ether sibling. After all, there was a directory written directly on the walls. Jamil just said that he was going to go exploring and had walked off after eating not caring that Aladdin and Alibaba looked at each other and played rock paper scissors for the job of finding the man latter. Alibaba cursed as he lost before giving Sinbad a dark look for laughing at the blond.

Aladdin was the next to finish eating, even though she had eaten two and a half servings rather than the one that everyone else ate. The blue haired woman stood after gathering her bowl to clean and glanced over at the two men.

"I am going to wash my bowl out and then see if I can find anything in any of the offshoot chambers from the main one. We only took a quick look around yesterday to make sure that no bad creepy crawlies were hiding in them. See you two later!" The young woman chimed as she walked away hips swinging slightly drawing Sinbad's attention to it for a moment before he went back to eating. Alibaba just waved and shot another sharper glare at the other man knowing that the plum haired male was in lust if nothing else with his baby sister. The blond also knew however that warning the man away would just make him more persistent. He had already found that out the hard way.

"Well, I for one am going to take a small nap! Have fun digging Jerk!" Alibaba said in an upbeat tone as he swiftly stood after finishing his bowl. Sinbad squawked out an protest which was ignored by the younger man as he walked off with a small skip in his step.

"I think I am going to hate today." Sinbad said after getting to his feet in a deceptively light tone before kicking a bit of dust-up as he stomped away.

It certainly was a long and rather tedious day. The three all spent the day separate for the most part with only Aladdin coming back to the main room every few hours as she explored and made a map of the place. Sinbad who was working on knocking a hole into the ceiling would pause whenever she was in the room and start up conversations. Slowly but surely he learned more about the woman he was trying to court while she learned about him.

He learned that she had to eat a lot because she had a high metabolism that she inherited from her mother and when she was younger she had an unhealthy fascination with big boobs. She had rubbed the back of her head and said in a sheepish tone that her current figure was probably a bit of divine retribution from all the woman she had hassled as a kid.

Aladdin, on the other hand, found out that Sinbad had lost his father as a child while they were traveling in Egypt with his Egyptian mother. His mother had then died when he was fourteen leaving him to make his way in the world alone with no one to take care of him. The plum haired man said that while he was still to this day sad that she died he was relieved that she was no longer suffering from being without his father.

And so the day went on with Aladdin making several discoveries of small catches of treasure in the other rooms. One find had been an entirety of a small library containing thirty small six by six stone tablets. The blue haired woman had been delighted to find that one. The other three she found held two or three small metal chests full of gold jewelry that looked as if someone had tried to spirit it away, Aladdin latter said that the person was probably caught in the act and then more than likely killed for stealing from the dead. All in all the small amount that they had found was worth more than a quarter of a million or so when sold to a museum, on auction they could be sold for even more.

The next day and a half went similar to the first with the exception of Alibaba dropping in on occasion and snarking at Sinbad whenever his sister was alone with the man. The blond, as well as the plum haired man, had been surprised to find out that Sinbad knew the others father from his time in the army. Apparently, Alibaba's father had become something of a mentor to the darker haired man after finding out that he was trying to make his way alone in the world. Aladdin herself had been surprised to find out that for all that he looked to be a wandering scoundrel Sinbad was actually the owner of a fairly large company that dealt with shipping things around the world.

You really did learn something new every day.

It was on the third day just as the sun was setting when something finally happened. Sinbad was once more working on the now rather large hole in the ceiling, swinging the pickaxe up and away from him. Alibaba, on the other hand, was playing golf with a set of clubs he had somehow brought with him and a rock. Aladdin had just entered the room and was plopping down on a stone bench when the man decided to take a break. Somehow they got onto the topic of mummification.

"... Then they take a white-hot poker slide it up your nose scramble it around for a bit before ripping it all out through your nose." Aladdin said gesturing wildly as she explained. Sinbad who was sitting next to her flinched and grabbed at his own nose with a look of revulsion on his face.

"Ow." He muttered before taking a bite of the bread he had been eating. "Just to be clear if I don't make it out of here, don't set me up for mummification. No matter what Ja'far tells you." The plum haired man said with a grimace realizing that his erstwhile company co-manager would do it just to mess with him, even after death. Aladdin let out a slightly throaty laugh that made Alibaba twitch just a bit. She then leaned over and patted his hand gently.

"It's not like it would hurt, you'd be dead anyway." The pretty young woman said with humor in her voice. Sinbad took in her sparkling blue eyes and slightly disheveled braid that hung down over one shoulder before giving her a slight grin.

"Still don't do it." He said right as Alibaba took a long swing of the club and sent the rock he was practicing with flying.

"Four!" He quietly yelled making the two sitting duck slightly only to scramble away from where they were sitting at as the rock ricocheted around to hit the exact spot where Sinbad had been digging all day. That was all it took for the now quite delicate part of the ceiling to collapse spilling out the rather large stone sarcophagus that had been hidden underneath the feet of Anubis. The three all flinched away from the loud sound holding there hands over their heads so to shield them from any flying debris.

"A-Alibaba you dolt!" Aladdin choked out as she coughed hard trying to dislodge the dust that had coated her throat. She reached out and smacked at his shoulder scowling at him as he flinched away.

"Hey, Hey! I didn't mean to do anything I swear!" Alibaba exclaimed as he scuttled away from his erate sister. Scowling at Alibaba still, Aladdin turned around and walked gingerly over to where Sinbad was staring down at the stone Sarcophagus with a slightly bewildered look in his gold eyes. The blue haired woman walked up beside him and stared down at it with intense eyes as she reached out running her long fingers over the scraped smooth sides of it. She bit at her lower lip as she reached over in front of the still curious male and ran her hand over that part of the stone monstrosity a frown coming to her full lips as she realized something.

"Hey, Alibaba come here for a moment would you," Aladdin asked as she stared down at what she was fairly certain was something that should not exist. The blond with a weary look on his face stepped up next to his sister and looked down before frowning himself. "Does this look… odd to you?" She asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah, If you mean that all the sacred scriptures have been chipped off and there is She Who Must Not Be Named inscribed on it that yep I see what you're talking about." He looked a bit spooked about that as he realized that something was terribly wrong with this picture. The siblings shared a startled look before Sinbad cut in.

"Sacred Scriptures?" He asked in a puzzled tone looking at the shapely woman next to him. Taking in the slightly paled features of his tiny little would be lover he moved closer to the slightly worried looking woman with a frown on his own face. Her usual bright blue eyes were slightly murky with some sort of worry before they cleared when they landed on his own gold ones and she gave him a slightly weary smile before explaining.

"Sacred Scriptures to help them into the afterlife. According to legend, you can't get into the afterlife without them or your name inscribed on the sarcophagus with them. That's why it's so odd. I have never heard of anything like this, taking in the fact that whoever this is was buried beneath the feet of Anubis well…" Aladdin paused before taking a long glance at the stone tomb before finishing. "They were either very important or very naughty."

Sinbad felt a shiver of dread course down his spine making all the fine hair on his back stand on end before he shook it off. Raising a brow he ran a hand down the stone lid and dug his fingers into the small grove where the lid met the bottom before trying to pry it up. No such luck. Frowning slightly as he had never heard of one of these things being so hard to open he picked up a crowbar that way laying by the pickaxe on the ground. Taking a sort look at the two siblings who were staying out of the way for the moment he slid the slimmer part of the bar into the groove and started trying to leaver it open. After a few minutes, he stopped and sad down slightly out of breath.

"Well," He managed to get out before taking another deep breath. "We are not going to be able to get that thing open." Aladdin who had been preoccupied with watching him lean over and try to pry the thing open flushed as he turned around catching the blue-haired woman staring at his behind. Alibaba pretending to retch walked up to the rather ugly stone tomb and looked it over more carefully.

"Hey!" He shouted at the two making them break away from there staring contest to look over at him. "Come look at this, I think it's a lock." Aladdin still a bit flushed quickly went up to her brother and joined him looking down at the thing. The blue-eyed young woman blew gently at the odd carving taking in the almost star-like jagged edged indent. Something was tickling the back of her brain but she could not for the life of her remember what it was. It was just about then that Alibaba began to talk once more.

"Looks like we need a key." He casually reached out and ruffled his baby sisters hair only to yelp when she elbowed him out of the way with an excited squeal.

"A Key! A Key that's what the man was talking about!" The two men watched the young woman run over to Alibaba's shoulder bag that hung on one of the ancient mirrors. Sinbad exchanged a glance with Alibaba before asking.

"What key Aladdin? And what man for that matter?" The young woman flounced over with something in her hands. Sinbad then added in a slightly mulish tone. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" She gave him a sideways look from under her lashes combined with a slightly sly smile that made him freeze for several moments as she skipped the last few steps to a stop next to him. He let his eyes slide down her form for a moment absently noting that she was once again in the white belly shirt that the villagers had given her but with a white split skirt this time that reached her ankles. He eyed the split in the side that went up to her hip before catching her eyes once more and raising a brow.

"This," She showed the two what she was holding. It was the puzzle box that had contained the map to Hamunaptra. Ignoring Alibaba's indignant shout of 'Hey, That's mine!' she continued her explanation. "The man who had cornered me on the boat said that this was a Key of some sort. Want to bet that this will open this thing?" Sinbad looked her up and down for a moment before his lips quirked up into a slight grin.

"Depends what are you betting?" In a joking tone, he replied to her challenge as he leaned closer to her. She eyed him for a moment before answering over Alibaba's stupefied sputtering.

"How about if I am right you give me a back massage tonight and if I'm wrong…" Aladdin deliberately trailed off eyeing him a bit more seriously.

"How about you have to ah let's say… go on a date with me when all this is over." He asked tilting his head and eyeing her back. He caught the slightly ecstatic smile that crossed her face before she nodded frantically and inwardly smirked when he realized that she was definitely ready for some more direct flirting. He wanted to do this right however so he pulled back and motioned for her to try it. Quickly getting the box opened the young woman slid the prongs of the star-like shape into its corresponding mark on the stone sarcophagus she tried one way and upon finding that that one did not work she wrenched it gently the other way smiling smugly when it began to turn. Listening intently to the inner workings of the mechanisms they all heard it slide to the unlocked position as a burst of air came from the sarcophagus. The three all looked at each other before nodding once and pushing at the lid jumping slightly back as it fell off the far end of the bottom portion.

"Well," Sinbad stated as he straightened up looking down at the rotten wood of the coffin within. "It looks like you'll get that massage tonight." He glanced over at Aladdin when he said it smirking just a tiny bit when she flushed a pale red but otherwise remained neutral.

"Looks like." She confirmed taking in the decayed wood of the coffin that had been in the sarcophagus. She frowned lightly when she realized that it two was also locked and motioned for the two men to stand it upright on its footboard. After it was standing she walked closer up to it inserting the key and unlocking it quickly before pausing. She backed up and to the side slightly knowing from experience that sometimes things like this had little surprises stored inside them before wrenching it open… only for the trio to let out almost identical shrieks as a corpse sprung out almost all the way. Alibaba's, however, was both the loudest and longest.

"I hate it when these things do that!" He squealed as he backpedaled away from the mummy. Sinbad, after he got over his momentary fright, let out a snort and turned to Aladdin who was hiding a smile behind her hand with a questioning glint in his eyes. The blue-eyed beauty caught his glance and rolled her own eyes heavenward showing that her brother was indeed always that dramatic. Looking back at the mummified corpse however he felt a frown slide across his face as he analyzed it.

"Hey, Just pointing this out but do you see what I see?" The plum haired male asked his female partner as he motioned with his head to the still spooky looking corpse. Aladdin frowned slightly and moved closer to the thing making an interested sound as she took in the still slightly decaying corpse.

"Yes," Her frown deepened as she moved almost close enough to touch the unsightly find. "It's been over a thousand years and yet it looks like…" Alibaba who had recovered from his fright walked over to the two in time to chime in unison with them.

" _It's still decomposing."_

 _~~~~~~ Later That Night ~~~~~~_

Aladdin was unsure if she should pout slightly as she watched the male scholar walk away with the book of the dead. She was glad that it had been found, even more, pleased that her own theory about the books location mix up would be entered into the Bembridge scholars as fact, but she wondered if she should feel upset that she was not the one to find it. Shaking it off she looked back at Sinbad who was still looking a bit disturbed.

Earlier they had been looking further into the mystery of the still juicy mummy, Finding out by accident that the woman (That had shocked Aladdin further as generally speaking women did not get mummified unless they were someone of extreme importance. Like a queen, a princess or in some cases a concubine of a pharaoh.) had in fact been alive when she was buried by finding the scratch marks as well as nail pieces embedded into the rotten wood of the casket. That find had chilled Aladdin more than she would ever admit. While they were cataloging the things that they had found wrong with the mummy Jamil had come tearing into the room raising a ruckus as he screamed bloody murder before crashing into a wall killing himself on impact. This had spooked them all into deciding to give up for the night.

It had been after they had settled and Aladdin told them of the Hom Dai curse that they had heard about the Americans own gruesome accident as well as subsequent discovery. Aladdin shuddered at the thought of the three diggers that had been melted by pressurized salt. If it had been a dig sponsored by her adoptive father she knew that something like that would have never happened as the man was exceedingly careful about his worker's health and safety. She had then found out about the book of the dead being where the book of the living was said to be making her do a small little dance in her seat. Sinbad had looked at her weird for a moment until she explained that she had put in a theory to the scholars in England that the books had gotten mixed up in translation and that the books were in the opposite places. This proved that she was right so even if she did not make the find they could no longer bar her entry into the Bembridge Scholars. He had looked impressed that she even had a place there at her young age until she told him that technically she already had a degree in both business and languages, specifically dead ones. The gold eyed man had looked very impressed and vaguely aroused before he nodded dropping the subject.

That lead them to now.

Alibaba chose that moment to plop down and ruffle through the late Warden Jamil's bag pulling out quite a bit of treasure that the man must have found while wondering. He grumbled under his breath about sneaks before hissing sharply and pulling his hand out making the two around the fire turn sharply to look at him. He stared at them blankly for a moment then let out a howl of pain making them jump and Aladdin rush over only for him to start cackling showing that he had only cut his hand on a bottle of high-quality rum.

"Oh very funny you complete ass!" Aladdin hissed out smacking the blond upside the back of his head. Sinbad let out a breath and relaxed releasing a slight chuckle at the annoyed look on the young woman's face.

"Have to admit he got us good." He stated looking at the woman as she sat next to him with a huff of annoyance. She frowned at him before rolling her eyes as she caught sight of Alibaba upending the bottle down his gullet. A deadpan look came across her face.

"And now he is going to get completely wasted." Aladdin muttered as her brother drank more and more of the undiluted alcohol. They both knew that neither of them had a great alcohol tolerance so she tended to avoid drinking while Alibaba tried to make his stronger by drinking every chase he got. Sinbad let out another deeper chuckle before sliding closer to her.

"Well," He stated in a deceptively innocent tone making the girl eye him with suspicion. "I can give you that massage now without him trying to intervene." Aladdin once again flushed but conceded his point. Alibaba was almost fanatical about keeping her away from any men that may be interested in her, doubly so if she showed any interest back. The blue haired woman glanced at the now giggling blonde before leaning closer to ask:

"Who's tent?"

Sinbad smiled broadly.

"Which one would you feel more comfortable in?" Aladdin thought about it for a moment before standing and pulling him to his feet. The plum haired man was then gently pulled into her own tent as she glanced back at Alibaba only to snort as the blond began to doze sitting up on the log by the fire.

After they entered Aladdin pulled the tent door over the opening, tying it in place securely with a strap of leather to keep anyone out for a decent amount of time. She would likely have to take her shirt off and the young woman did not want to be vulnerable without some kind of security no matter how flimsy it may be.

"So," Aladdin asked gently as she sat on her cot (She had been sensible enough to bring a collapsible one, unlike most of the people there.) fiddling with her skirt. "How do we do this?" Sinbad took a look at her nervous expression before he smiled gently and sat down beside her.

"Well first, do you have some lotion of some sort?" The plum haired male nodded in approval as the young woman pulled out a small bottle of scented lotion from a rather small bag hanging on her bed frame. "Good, now just how far do you want me to go with this?" She had a feeling that it was a double-edged question but honestly…

"However far you want to go." She said as she boldly looked into his bright gold eyes that locked onto her own blue ones. Aladdin watched as a slightly wicked gleam shone in those bright eyes before they fell to a half-lidded look that made her more aroused in real life than she ever had been.

"Alright then," He purred out as he reached for the neckline of her shirt and ever so gently pulled at the area just in between her breasts. "You will need this off then." She turned from him and quickly examined her bed to make sure that no creepy crawlies had gotten into it before untying the knot at the back of her neck as she felt one of his hands glide up her spine from the back of her back to pull gently at the tie holding the back of the shirt together. It came off fairly easily and Aladdin set it aside before laying face down on her bed. Never once turning to face Sinbad.

Said male growled lowly under his breath as the little minx teased him by deliberately not showing him anything but giving him a good enough look to make an educated guess. Taking in how the woman looked lying on her front on her bed he pulled back hard on his lust before reaching out and pulling her long braid off to the side so that he could work on her back. Thinking about it for a moment he threw caution to the wind and pulled off his boots before climbing onto the bed too. Hearing the small noise of inquiry come from Aladdin he placed his hand down on the center of her back as he settled straddling her upper legs just below her butt.

"Need to be able to put a good even amount of pressure on your back for a good massage." Sinbad explained as he uncapped the small tube of lotion and squirted a little on one of his hands. It would work better if he heated it up a bit in his hands before directly applying it to the woman lying below him. He wondered vaguely if she could feel his own hardening arousal pressed against her as he worked the lotion in between his hands.

Yes, yes she could and it was very distracting. The closest Aladdin had ever been to a male that was aroused was when Kouha had put aphrodisiac into his big brothers drink after lunch one day thinking that the man just needed a push to make a move on his cute helper. Needless to say, it did not end well for anyone involved. Let's just say that her brother had come in right as Kouen had cornered her against his desk with one of his hands pressing one of hers against his crotch while the other one had firmly planted itself on her backside all the while whispering things that she had violently suppressed into her ear. Alibaba had gone apocalyptic with fury when he had seen that and even to this day Kouen keeps at least two feet in between them at all times if the blond is anywhere near the both of them. He also has a healthy fear of overprotective big brothers as well now. So the fact that a very handsome man that she may or may not have been developing feelings for was straddling her while his manhood pressed against her derriere in a most obvious way made her very nervous. She was also, unlike last time, aroused by it.

Aladdin almost startled when the man's hands finally touched her back making Sinbad give a small chuckle as he began to knead the tense muscle there. Pressing down gently he leaned down unmindful of his own hair spilling over her bare back to whisper into her ear.

"Hey, now no need to be so tense. I promise I won't do anything you don't want." Aladdin shudders a little at the almost purr in his voice along with the double-edged statement. He hummed appreciatively when she relaxed just a little bit before soon melting into his touch as he worked on her shoulders next. "Hmm, why are you so tense here?" Sinbad asked in a worried tone as he took in just how much pressure he had to exert on her muscles to make them lose even the slightest bit. He had to repeat the question a bit louder as she just made a low questioning hum when he first asked.

"Huh? Oh, that. It comes with having a larger chest. I told you before about my fascination with that kind of thing when I was a kid right?" Aladdin asked coming back to herself as the plum haired male worked on her shoulders and neck with talented fingers. He hummed slightly and nodded though she could not see it.

"Yes, you told me that before." there was a trace of humor in his voice as he recalled her tales of groping women and questioning them about how they got so big in the first place.

"Well, I liked the thought of looking like those women as a kid but when I started developing I soon realized why they said it wasn't always a good thing. For one, some men don't care to look anywhere else other than your chest when speaking to you along with thinking your an idiot just because you have a big chest and for another thing if your in the larger end like I am and you are not all that tall it gives you rather bad back aches from the extra weight you carry around." She said as if quoting someone.

Sinbad made an understanding noise and started to work on her back once more, first her upper back and then her lower one. After reaching the slight dip in her back where it lead to the beginning of her behind he paused for a moment contemplating before sliding his hands further down to her bottom when she did not raise any kind of objection. Aladdin gasped quietly as his large hands kneaded her pert bottom through her light cotton skirt. A tiny whimper came from the young woman as he gently pulled at the waistband of the garment in a silent question and she lifted her hips slightly in response. Smirking slightly the male pulled down the skirt along with her underclothing making Aladdin gasp once more as she lay almost fully unclothed underneath him. An appreciative hum came from the man as he slid his hands back up barely brushing against the secret spot in between her legs before they came to rest once more over her bottom. Then he began to massage them once more absently noting with some amusement that Aladdin was making a soft whine in her throat as he kneaded the flesh underneath his hands. Her hips were also twitching slightly as if she wanted to raise them but couldn't underneath his heavier weight.

The rest of the early night passed unnoticed in pleasure for the two lovers.

It would also be around that time when Aladdin would wake in the early morning hours to realise the consequences of their actions as she tried to stand up but fell to her tent floor with a surprised cry of pain only to look down and see the blood as well as some other fluids staining the skin in between her thighs. Her eyes almost watered as she really for the first time thought about the fact that she had slept with a man for the first time without any kind of protection out in the middle of an expedition. Deciding to not think about it for now and put it out of her mind she quickly got dressed after cleaning herself up with a bit of water and a rag before heading out.

Aladdin frowned as she looked around. It was perhaps three or four in the morning and the sun was still abed. It was a bit too quiet however. Narrowing her blue eyes she glanced around taking in the fact that everyone was still asleep before sighing at her silliness and walking over to the fire to think. As she sat by the fire Aladdin took her hair out of its mussed briad and pulled out a comb that she nearly always had with her. She had just begun to get the hard knots out when someone plopped down beside her, startling her slightly. The young woman flushed as she looked over and saw a now dressed Sinbad sitting beside her staring at her with rather intense gold eyes.

"You know," He rumbled softly as he reached over and plucked the little ivory comb from her numb fingers. "I should be just a little bit insulted that you just left me laying in bed alone." His eyes never left hers as he began to run the comb through her thick hair. She opened her mouth to reply before his eyes softened just a touch and he waved her off. "I know you may need time to think but," He paused what he was doing and ran a hand down the side of her face before gently brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. "I want you to know that this is not just a one time deal. I want you, still do in fact, but I want more than just your body. I'll wait for you to decide what you want however." Sinbad finished with a soft smile and brushed his hand back through her hair. Aladdin gave him a wobbly smile of her own as she felt him finish brushing her hair. He had just tied the wavy blue strands together in a high ponytail when a sudden whinny of a hose made them both look up sharply. The two glanced at each other and stood abruptly Sinbad's hands going to his gun handles. Aladdin cursed as she realized that she had been so distressed earlier that she had left her knives and short sword in her tent.

The plum haired man pushed her back just a little bit with his hand resting on her hip as he listened hard and then cursed as he heard the tale tell signs of a raiding party. He glanced back at Aladdin and pointed to the just now sturing Alibaba.

"Stay here Aladdin." He said before taking off towards the Americans encampment. Aladdin floundered for a moment before glancing at Alibaba who was now wide awake though still slightly drunk and tossed him a gun she saw sitting by the fireside.

"Take that and shoot anyone you don't recognize!" Aladdin said before grabbing a large wooden pole that was probably once a tent pole and taking off after the man. She was never more glad that Uncle Ugo had insisted on her learning how to defend herself with just about any weapon except guns for some strange reason. She moved swiftly coming up to the main encampment to see pandemonium everywhere she looked. Red was the first thing she saw, a whole lot of red. She placed it as hair not clothing as she took a long look and then swept her gaze around looking for Sinbad.

The plum haired man, on the other hand, was cursing as he fought with a large red-headed male that looked like he was five or so years older than himself and wore a scarf covering his lower face. Sinbad ducked as the man swang a sword through where his head had just been a second ago and came up with a swift uppercut having lost his guns some time ago. The big man dogged it and swept out a leg almost sending Sinbad to the ground before quickly scrambling away as a wooden pole came scant few inches from hitting his head. The plum haired male rolled and came up about to swing only to see Aladdin twirling a wooden rod around trying to hit the man he had been fighting, snapping it out quickly every so often in a definitive strike. He watched for a moment before grabbing a sword someone dropped and plunging back into the fight as the bigger man came close to hitting the small girl with his closed fist.

The three fought for a few more moments before the red-haired male pulled back and shouted for the raiders to leave after Sinbad in a fit of great annoyance brought out a stick of dynamite and threatened to blow them all to hell.

"Leave this place." The man stated as he picked up his sword and began to walk away. "We will give you one day to leave. After that well…" He trailed off and glanced back at the two standing close to each other. His ruby eyes lingered on the small female and narrowed as he caught sight of the fresh bruises on her hips that showed only ever so slightly above her pants line. They were in the shape of a man's hands. Tucking that information away as he looked at the male who stood close to her he turned once more and left, his group following him.

Aladdin watched the raiders go with confusion, she was rather sure she recognized that voice but for the life of her, she couldn't place it. She was still staring after them when Sinbad grabbed her firmly by the arm and pulled her away from everyone who was milling about looking shell-shocked. The gold eyed man pulled her into a shadowed alcove and slammed her hard against a stone wall with a snarl on his face. Aladdin only had half a minute to note that even when pissed he was still unfairly handsome when he lit into her.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?!" He growled as he pressed her hard against the stone lifting her up by her upper arms so that she was looking him directly in the face. Aladdin scowled and hissed back.

"I believe I was saving your arse you bloody tosser!" The blue haired woman growled as he pushed his face close to hers and snarled right back at her.

"I did not need saving! You could have been taken or worse killed by those men! Some tribes out here will just take any woman they find not caring one whit if they want to go with them or not. Damn it be more careful!" Aladdin was going to argue back when she realized that he was actually shaking a bit and she bit back any retort she was about to make to truly look at him. His disheveled and slightly banged up appearance did little to hide the fury and worry in his eyes as he looked at her. Her bright blue eyes caught his own gold and she sighed slightly before shaking her head.

"Look," She said gently lifting her legs up as she talked and wrapping them around his narrow hips before pulling him closer. "I know that you saw that as reckless but I have been trained in combat ever since my parents died. My Uncle demanded it. I am not some helpless damsel in distress so don't expect me to act like one. You have to understand that if you want what you were asking for earlier. If not well then we should just go our separate ways then." Aladdin finished with a sigh turning her head away from his knowing that in this instance if he truly did not like the fact that she was a fighter as well as a scholar than nothing would ever come of a relationship in between them.

Sinbad let out a deep sigh before leaning in and nudging her jaw with his nose. When Aladdin turned her head around he winced as he took in her tear-filled eyes before brushing his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss. He was slightly relieved when she responded and kept it up for a moment or two then pulled back with a soft look on his face. He took in her slightly disheveled appearance as he leaned his forehead against hers for a moment.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell you what to do. It's just," The plum haired man posed as he looked into her deep bright blue eyes and gave a tiny sigh. "He was almost a foot and a half taller than you with damned good fighting experience. He could have killed you if he had landed a good blow." Aladdin sighed back and nodded against his forehead understanding that he had just been overly worried about seeing her fight someone with at least a hundred pounds on her. With a little bit of disappointment, he let go of her arms and allowed her to slid down knowing that he could not keep her there when she needs to check on her brother no matter how much he wanted to just pull her close and show her how much she meant to him.

"Come on then, let's go check if the idiotic wonder is unstabbed." Sinbad muttered as he pulled away from his lover, lips twitching into a small smile as she giggled a bit. She hurried away to their encampment as he turned his head to stare off into the desert sands for a long moment seeing that while the raiders were gone the sky was just beginning to light up slightly. He had a rather awful feeling that something was going to go wrong today. Sinbad huffed before turning to follow the little woman who was fast becoming very precious to him. Today had already gone highly wrong, and it had started off so well too.

It was mid-morning before the group was all together again with Sinbad going around to look for signs of the red-haired raiders still hanging around while Aladdin spoke to several of the diggers in the Americans group to find out just what they had found the previous day. Alibaba, however, was sleeping off his hangover. By ten in the morning, the trio was sitting around the fire munching on some tinned meat that Aladdin had been able to get at the village before they left.

"So I found out that not only did they find the book but that they had also uncovered some jewelry along with believe it or not some canopic jars as well." Aladdin stated as she swallowed a bit of meat. Sinbad blinked and then remembered what she was talking about.

"Jars that held the major internal organs of the deceased right?" He asked with his spoon half raised to his mouth. Alibaba was actually the one who answered him back.

"Yeah, they rip out your internal organs and stuff them into jars after you die. Not a particularly pleasant thing to be carrying around. Wait a minute…" Alibaba froze as he rose his canteen to drink turning to face his sister with a sick look on his face. "They were buried with the book?"

Aladdin scrunched up her nose and nodded with a dark look on her face. Both siblings knew that whoever's organs those where they had to be incredibly important to be buried with the book. Sinbad meanwhile just blanched and put his plate down with a grimace. Why the hell did the two know so much disturbing shit?

"So why would they be buried with the book?" He asked only to receive blank looks from the two letting him know that they had absolutely no clue. "O~kay." Sinbad breathed out and then stood up to wash his dishes. Aladdin seeing him getting ready to go abruptly stood ignoring the sputtering questions of where she was going and quickly followed him out of camp.

"Hey!" She called as she ran after the man. Sinbad turned slightly as he was walked looking at her as she skidded up next to him. He caught her slightly worried look up at him and sighed.

"Look we need to leave if not at least prepare for those men to come back." The gold eyed man said as he washed his dish out with a little bit of water from his canteen then reached for hers. She handed him her plate with a grimace and bit her lower lip. His eyes slid to her abused lip as he cleaned the dish before setting it aside as soon as it was clean. After it was placed beside him Sinbad grasped her jaw gently and pressed his lips to hers making her stop. It quickly ended up as a deeper kiss that made them both a little light headed as they separated gasping for air. He smiled softly as Aladdin flushed and wiggled a little bit letting him know that the kiss affected her quite a bit.

"I need to inspect the mummy a bit more." The blue-eyed woman ended up blurting out making him let out a surprised laugh and let her back away from him. The man watched as she squeaked and ran off towards the ruins with a surprising amount of speed. Sinbad shook his head and walked back to camp with a slightly silly little smile on his face only to lose it as Alibaba glared at him suspiciously from his seat. He had forgotten that the brat did not want him around his sister. He gave the boy a sarcastic smile before placing the dishes where they belonged and taking off to go find Aladdin. Sinbad was not too terribly happy with leaving her all by herself for any length of time in this place, especially with those raiders still close.

Aladdin meanwhile was examining the mummy once more, cringing occasionally as she glanced up at the horrible expression of pure agony on what was left of the corpse's face. Turning away from the gruesome scene she looked closer at the lid of the wooden coffin that was laid out next to the still standing bottom half. The blue haired woman frowned slightly as she took a good look at the nail markings on the old wood. She had been examining it for a moment before she found something that she had overlooked the night before.

David. It was a name, she realized as she ran a finger down the scribble. Wondering if she missed more markings she examined the thing from top to bottom noting that she actually had missed almost five more hieroglyphs carved into the wood by the deceased woman.

Two were the same name again while the other three actually made a sentence that took her a moment to decipher.

'Death Is Only The Beginning.'

Aladdin was so focused on the writing that she did not hear Sinbad come in until he spoke up from right next to her.

"So what does it say oh reader of ancient languages?" Aladdin flinched before looking up at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth for a moment before closing it and wetting her lips. Really it was more the fact that someone wrote that while being eaten to death by Scarabs that unsettled her more than anything. Sinbad raised a brow and leaned beside the lid raking his eyes along her form pausing on the slight bruises that he had left on her hips with a slightly upset look that Aladdin managed to catch.

"What are you…" She glanced down and saw what he was looking at before raising her own brow in return as she looked back up at him. "It's fine, I don't really even feel them and I bruise easily besides. Anyway, It says Death Is Only The Beginning." Sinbad nodded then flinched at the last part.

"Wow," He muttered taking a weary look at the still propped up mummy. "Like that is not ominous as hell." Aladdin nodded back.

"The poor woman wrote that as she was dying," then she pointed to the other three carvings. "Also this as well. It's a name."

"Really what name?" The man asked curiously as he met Aladdin's gaze.

"David."

 _~~~~~~ That Night, Aladdin's Group ~~~~~~_

"Really?" Alibaba asked as he poked at the fire. "That sounds…"

"Ominous." The three chimed at the same time before the wind blew the fire hard making them all jump in there seat slightly. Aladdin then rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It may be a bit… strange but it's not like it can hurt us, it's just some words that someone wrote as they were dying." The two men exchanged a look before calmly deciding to not bring up again just how the woman had died.

"It's not like any harm ever came from reading some words written down." Aladdin said ignoring how a shiver rolled down her own spine. "Nothing bad has ever come from reading a book has it?"

She would later wish that she could take that sentence back but… by then it was too late. Far too late.

 **A/N: Twenty-five pages… written over three days. I think I am going to die. Seriously this was completely difficult coming out. It took me more time editing it to make it sound right more than anything. Now I know that the events were mixed up but for this to work I needed them to be. This was supposed to be a two-shot but I can not put any more in this chapter so it's going to be a three or four chapter fic. Now I hope you liked it and please favorite and review, I am going to go work on my other stories now.**


End file.
